


饭后甜品

by manguo



Series: 夭寿啦我家浴巾成精啦 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo





	饭后甜品

顾黑低低叫了声“媳妇儿”，磁性的声线带着笑意，听得人心里软成一片。顾黑就着顾白倚着沙发的姿势欺身上前，落下热烈的长吻。

顾白头枕着沙发靠背，两臂松松环着阿黑的脖子，享受着这温柔的掠夺。

两人缱绻地吻了几分钟才分开，顾黑看着身下那个他日夜相对又朝思暮想的人，那人的双唇因为刚才的吻变得红润动人，此刻微微张开轻轻地喘着气，像是一个诱人深陷的邀请。

顾黑却没有吻下去，他的视线向下移去，在顾白的锁骨处停留几秒后，埋下头去在他好看的锁骨上轻咬了一口，又在附近舔吻几下。顾白眯着眼轻哼了两声。

顾黑一边吻着顾白的锁骨，一边把顾白身上宽松的家居服往上推，露出白净匀称的上身和可爱的两颗茱萸，顾白意识到他要做什么，推了他一下：“刚吃完饭呢……”

顾黑低下头去将一颗茱萸含住舔弄几下，而后抬起头来笑着回答：“所以现在我要享用饭后甜点了。”

顾白也没再推据，直接躺了下去。

 

这个邀请顾黑完全无法拒绝也无意拒绝，他随手掐了个诀，两个人瞬间裸裎相对。

顾白笑骂：“那么急做什么……”

“你太诱人了，我等不了。”顾黑趴在他耳边，声音低沉，气息温热，顾白只觉耳边的痒一路就痒进了心里。

顾白主动吻上顾黑，这个吻炙热而激烈，彼此紧贴的胸膛似乎能够感受到对方心脏强劲的律动。

砰——砰——砰——

顾黑的手在顾白的身体上游走，手法有些青涩但已经足够引起顾白的阵阵战栗。顾黑一面暗暗记下顾白的敏感点，一面将热烈的吻烙遍顾白全身。

“主人……”顾黑低哑地呼出这两个字，同时一手握住小小白抚弄，另一只手上不知何时的润滑剂已经被手掌温暖，此刻那手探向了顾白身后。

顾黑的手活儿还是很好的，毕竟他有很长一段时间都是想着顾白自己释放欲望。

所以被进入时，顾白的状态很是放松，第一根手指在润滑剂的帮助下进入得很顺利。

“痛吗？”到底没有实战经验，顾黑时刻注意着顾白的反应。

顾白轻轻摇头：“没事。”

说完，顾白把左腿抬起，搭在沙发的靠背上，方便顾黑动作。

顾黑有点惊讶地去看顾白，只看到他扭到一边的脸和通红的耳根，顾黑没出声，勾唇一笑。

小小黑早已肿胀不堪，显出狰狞本色，但顾黑仍耐心地做着扩张。他可不想让顾白受一点苦，而且，第一次，他要给顾白完美的体验。

在第三根手指也进入了一小会儿后，顾白低声道：“可以了……进来吧。”

那处被肉刃破开的那一刻，两个人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。

顾黑缓缓地把自己深深埋入顾白的身体，被那温暖紧致的小穴包裹的感觉比他想象的还要美妙，更不必说，身下这人自己恋慕了那么久，这是前所未有的心理和生理上的双重满足。

当顾黑完全进入后，两人都需要适应一下，他们轻轻喘着气，静静地看着彼此，从对方眼里看到了自己。

这个时候，太需要一个浓烈的吻来化解胸腔里汹涌的感情。

一个深吻结束，顾黑开始动了起来，先是缓慢地抽插，每一下都慢慢碾过刚刚发现的敏感点，快感不停歇地一点一点累积，很快顾黑就加快了节奏，客厅里满溢着两人急促暧昧的喘息。

“阿黑，别，太快了……”

“嗯……好深……”

几次浅浅的抽插后，顾黑一个深撞，引得顾白呻吟一声。

顾黑轻轻吻着顾白的脸颊：“老婆，我爱你。”

“我……知道……”

“叫老公。”

顾白的胳膊搭在脸上，盖住了眼睛，顾黑看不到他的眼神，却看得到那越发红艳的脸颊。

“老……公……”顾白到底还是说了出来，那声音夹杂着喘息，低低细细的，顾黑却完全没有漏过。

顾黑弯下腰在顾白身上落下细细密密的吻，只想在这人的每一寸肌肤上都留下只属于自己的气味和痕迹。

顾黑动作变得猛烈起来，每一次抽插都重重擦过顾白的前列腺，顾白不住呻吟着，片刻后，泄了出来。

伴随着高潮的是后穴的一阵紧缩，顾黑被那柔嫩的肠壁一吸，立刻紧随着顾白登上了顶峰。

片刻后，顾黑抱起顾白去浴室清理。

顾黑把顾白放进浴缸里，掐诀让温水装满了浴缸。

顾黑的手探向顾白身后要帮他清理，却被一把抓住手腕。

“你没办法那样一下，”顾白说着做了个掐诀的手势，“把那东西弄出来？”

顾黑摇摇头：“没办法。”

顾白从他脸上看不出真假，于是松了手，由着他动作。

顾黑低下头，嘴角挑起了一抹笑。

片刻后，浴室里传出了听得人脸红的呻吟。

“嗯……别碰那里……啊……”


End file.
